You Leave Me Breathless
by osnapitzaGLEEK
Summary: Mac Taylor is out for a run, his mind restless about a certain female companion that just walked out of his life for good...or did she? SMacked! 3 Rated M for later chapter. More Reviews   Faster Updates!
1. Unknown, Yet Familiar

Breathe. Step, step. Breathe. Step, step. Breathe.

The pattern repeated mindlessly as the wind burnt against his skin.

Mac Taylor was out late, jogging around the neighborhood of his apartment. His mind had been rattled by Ms. Stella Bonasera's resignation, and upon realization that his mind was going to remain restless, he put his energy into working out.

Leaves rattled down the road as he passed. Their color still shone bright against the night sky, and the "crunch" they made eery so often was almost soothing.

As Mac rounded the corner, he noticed something that had not been there before.

A figure.

Upon further examination, he realized it was that of a homeless woman. She lay there, bundled in a ball, trying to stay warm. Her layers were thin, and her fragile body shook.

He came closer and closer, his heart telling him to stop and offer her at least something warmer to wear. And then it hit him.

"Oh...my...God..." his voice blended into the wind.

How do you like it so far? Should I continue? Sorry the beginning is so short. But I wanted a cliff hanger. Let me know! (: And for you, a free "Mac Taylor, Detective" doll!


	2. Words Of Silence

_A few days earlier._

"I'm sorry, Mac, but I just can't do this anymore," Stella lay her badge down lightly on his desk. Her fingers lingered on it for only a moment before she pulled away.

Mac had no words. What Stella was doing was killing him slowly inside, but he wasn't going to let her know that.

"Please understand...I really don't have a choice." Her voice was soft.

"No choice?" Mac sounded hurt, "Seriously?" He grabbed her badge and held it between his hands.

"It's true," she paused before continuing, "This job has taken its toll on me. I'm just not as strong mentally and emotionally as I used to be. I can't do this anymore."

Mac grunted, turning his back to her and looking out the office window.

"I really am sorry," Stella spoke one last time, then left Mac in his office alone.

_Present day._

"Stella?" Mac's voice shook.

The woman rolled over, her hood falling from her head.

Mac was now looking into those familiar emerald eyes, the ones he had seen through so many times.

"Mac...I..." she started, then stopped, pulling her head back over her head.

"What are you doing out here?" he slid off his jacket and wrapped it around her. She remained still.

Silence. The only noise was the gust of wind, and the rattling of more leaves.

"Stella? Talk to me." Mac put his hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged it off and turned her body from him. She only shook her head 'no' in repsonse.


	3. You're Coming With Me

_A few days earlier._

Mac picked up her badge, squeezing it. He could still feel the warmth from Stella's grip on it.

His eyes followed her down the hall, until she went out of view.

"I just don't get it..." he threw his now weakened body into his chair.

_Present Day._

"Come on, Stell, talk to me!" Mac nudged her arm.

Her head dropped between her legs, "I can't." Her voice was a whisper.

"Why? Why can't you?" Mac's voice started to pick up. He was becoming restless with her short answers. Anger brewed inside him.

"Because...Just because, ok Mac? That's just going to have to be enough for you right now!" Stella's head whipped back to him, pure fear and anger in her eyes.

"No, it's not going to be ok. You need to talk to me. You can't keep this secret, whatever it may be, any longer!" His hand grabbed at her wrist and pulled her up.

In one swift movement, Stella was now in Mac's arms, being carried in the direction of his apartment.

"Put me down, Mac!" Stella kicked and struggled to break free from him, but she soon learned it was useless.

Mac ignored her pleas and continued walking, keeping a tight enough grip on her so she wouldn't get away.

_At Mac's Apartment._

Mac struggled to unlock the door, but when he heard the click, he let Stella down, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her inside with him, despite what she wanted.

"What are you doing, Mac?" Stella angrily questioned.

"Helping you out. Even if you quit, we're still partners. Always have been, always will be," Mac looked over his shoulder to her for only a moment.

Stella only sighed in repsonse, her tired, aching body feeling as though she were going to collapse.

"Now go sit down, I'll make us some dinner, and you can start explaining.

"I'll eat," Stella paused, "But I can't promise to tell you anything, Mac. I just can't."

Mac frowned, but went about his business in the kitchen.


	4. Dinner For Two

Mac grabbed two plates, two wine glasses, two sets of silverware, and two napkins. Most nights spent at his apartment were lonely, but tonight, that would all change.

Stella sat at the table, her arms crossed over her chest, her eyes staring straight ahead into the wall. Mac could tell she was thinking about something, for the looks on her face would change from a partial smile to that of pure fear.

"Stell...what are you thinking about?"

No repsonse.

"Please, tell me," Mac pleaded, touching her on the back of the shoulder.

She jumped slightly, snapping back to reality.

"What, Mac?" anger was heard in her tone.

"Nothing, Stella. Dinner will be ready soon. I made us lasgna, garlic bread, and for dessert, apple turnovers."

Mac noticed Stella lick her lips, but she once again said nothing.

The beeper on the stove rang loudly into the medium sized kitchen, and Mac left Stella's side to get it.

"Do you want coffee or wine?" Mac asked, turning on the coffee machine.

"Wine now, and keep it coming," she clinked her knife against her glass.

Mac smiled softly, and brought the wine from the cupboard out to Stella. She poured her own glass, filling it to the rim and gulping it all down at once.

"Woah, slow down there smokey, you have all night."

"This pain needs to just go away. This will help. Just back off, Mac."

And that he did. Grabbing her plate, he went to the kitchen, dished out a portion size of lasgna, grabbed a piece of bread, and put her dessert on the side.

After setting it down, he did the same with his plate, but instead dished out a bit more than he had for Stella's.

Sitting down, he placed his napkin in his lap, grabbed his fork, and started eating. After his first three bites, though, he noticed Stella had touched a single bit.

"Something wrong? I thought this would be good, it's your favorite!"

"It is..." Stella finally made eye contact with him since they had been at his apartment, "It's just..."


End file.
